Truth
by The-red-room
Summary: Winter Solider from different points of view also their thoughts. I will also added a few chapters that's all my ideas and not in the movie, there will be more. :) This story has been finished! thanks for reading. Romanogers
1. Fury

Fury, Chapter one

Authors note: thank you all for reading, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so bear with me *cringe* please leave a review good or bad. 3

(set when fury is in the operating room Caps point of view)

I arrived at the hospital, stepping into the small room with a huge mirror – where I could watch my friend die- I hear hurried footsteps behind me agent Romanoff appeared behind me. They then started to apply shock to get Fury's heart going. I could hear one of the agents mumbling something, I watched in despair as the doctor asked the time. Knowing my friend was gone, I look over at agent Hill, starting to let some tears stream down her face. Then I focused my attention of Natasha -not expecting her to make any face- I had seen a bullet skim her leg and she didn't change a shade. But what I saw undoubtedly surprised me, I saw pain and sadness rip across her face, with tears welling up in her eyes. I felt a stab of sympathy unexpectedly. Almost anyone would be bursting out in tears if this happened to them. With sadness coming over me I left the room.

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT! So, I'm going to publish another soon very soon maybe tomorrow if not the next day L It will be longer hopefully


	2. Terrible Liar

SORRY I KNOW ITS STILL SHORT I WILL WRITE LONGER ONES

I should have had these first two together but I was too exited sorry…... Also, a note that there was a random 3 and L because they were like emoji's but in text and it didn't work….

She stood there for hours, just looking at fury. I couldn't see her face and I didn't even know what it would look like. I heard slow but steady footsteps behind me.

"They have to take him" Agent Hill whispered to me, her eyes were puffy and red, showing signs of crying. I nodded and walked over to the other Agent in the room.

"Natasha" I spoke gently placing a hand on her shoulder, she put a hand of Fury's head. Then shrugged off my hand, but I caught a glimpse of her face. Pain and sorrow shown across her face as she let one tear slide down her face. But then cooled her features in a matter of seconds. I followed her out wanting to offer comfort but she snapped her head back at me.

"What was Fury doing in your apartment?" She asked as I hesitated but I heard Fury's voice inside my head _"Trust no one."_

"I don't know,"

"Cap they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D" Sitwell said,

"One second," I said with the slightest undertone of annoyment

"They want you now."

I looked back at him now with just not hiding my annoyment

"Okay,"

I looked back at Natasha

"You're a terrible liar" She said with her all-to-common smirk, and walked away. I turned to go back but then something caught my eye _,_ _ **another drive**_.


	3. Clint

I took the elevator up to Nat's floor, I had caught wind that Fury passed, I immediately thought of Natasha; he was the closest thing she had to a "father." The doors to the elevator opened, and I automatically heard the blaring trumpet, clearly some 1940's music. I almost rasped her name when I heard it, I knew she would be somewhat depressed, but not this much. I tapped on her door,

"Nat?" lightly speaking her name this time, I heard something crashing hitting the floor.

"Nat let me in,"

Suddenly the door swung open in my face,

"What do you want Clint?" I could see makeup smeared along her face that she undoubtedly got there because she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" She waited a second and then stepped aside, letting me into the apartment.

It was a moderately sized apartment for one person, there was one bedroom attached to an all-white bathroom. The bedroom had one California King bed, the walls where white with one covered in windows looking out at the skyline of New York. The floors where all the same hardwood thought the house, leading in the hall with a kitchen connected to the living room. The kitchen was all black clashing with the white walls, there was a small island in the middle of the floor it had a few pictures on it. On the side of the kitchen, there was a small table with two chairs. The living room had a bookshelf stuffed full of books, and a white couch, directly across the room there was a nicely sized TV, not that Nat watched that much to anyways. I spotted something other than framed pictures on the counter; _a bottle of vodka._ I walked over to the almost empty bottle and point at it.

"What is this?" Natasha looked down at the floor. I walked over to her,

"What's wrong Tash?"

"Nothing,"

"Remember that I told you I can tell when you're lying." Tears started streaming down her face, it had been probably years since I had last seen that happen. I walked over in front of her wiping her tears off her face with my thumbs. Then pulling her into an embrace, placing her head on my shoulder. I heard her whimper, now I had probably never herd that from her, I pulled her in tighter.

"Fury's gone Clint."

"I know, that's why I came, don't worry Nat, I'll always be here for you. Where you trying to get drunk?"

"Well clearly, but it didn't really work" She said pulling away wiping her tears,

"It's going to take a while," I said with a smirk, I got the slightest little smile from her.

"I know" She said walking back to the bottle on the counter,

"But I'm Russian, I can't get drunk on the cheap American stuff."

"Haha," I said in a sarcastic tone, as I sat on the couch.

"You know the bullets where from the Soviet Union."

"Nat- "I said as she started again drinking from the bottle finishing it off.

"Natasha!" I said in an almost yell,

"If I drink enough I can get drunk," she said looking down at her hands placed on the counter. I walked behind her,

"How many of those have you had Tash?" I said in a strong voice.

"Four,"

"What?!" I said as I turned her around trying to find a reason in her eyes, all I found was pain.

"Because it hurts." She said looking down, I raised a hand to stroke her pin-straight hair.

"Nat it's okay."

"NO, ITS NOT!" She yelled, slapping my hand away from her hair.

"You know I haven't felt this good in a l-long time." She was already starting to slur her words becoming even more drunk.

"That isn't always good Natasha,"

"Do you think I care Clint? Why don't you go run home to Laura? Why do you e-e-even give a DAMN about me?" She was now just trying to find anyway to attack him.

"I always have cared about you, Nat. Laura has nothing to do with that you know that."

"Yeah whatever" She said. She walked over across the room to the stall stumbling. She always moved with grace and poise, she was clearly very drunk at this point.

"This was all my fault Clint."

"That's not true, this all had to do with Fury being the Director of Shield."

"That's why he was killed by James then? The Red Room clearly sent him there"

"No, that's not the reason why they sent him, he is just the only soldier capable of that."

"Whatever" Her eyes were fighting to stay open,

"Hey Tash you need to go to bed, you're going to pass out,"

"I-I-I can't walk,"

"I'll help you." I said gabbed her arm as I helped her to her bed and laid her down.

"Clint,"

"What do you need Tash?"

"I'm scared, it seems so dark, there is no escaping, not even with alcohol."

"I'll lay by your side, and make sure you're alright," I slid onto the bed right behind her, and held her, she fell asleep and I turned to my phone and Laura was texting me.

" _Your phone says you are not at the tower, what's up?"_

" _Fury is gone, I'm at Nat's."_

" _Oh God, is she okay Clint?"_

" _Not really,"_

" _Text me tomorrow about her okay? Love you,"_

" _Shure thing Laura, love you too, goodnight"_

I sat in the bed next to Natasha for a while, out of the blue I felt her shivering. I got up to go look for a blanket, but I looked at Nat before I went and she was sweating, she started mumming things like don't hurt me, she was having nightmares, very vivid ones at that. I had to stop her suffering, I had to wake her up. I placed my hands on her shoulders gently shaking them. I could see the fear in her eyes as she flung up from the bed.

"No don't hurt me! I promise I'll behave! I'm sorry no more! Please," there was a steady flow of tears from her eyes.

"I would never hurt you Tasha, it was all a dream," I put my arms around her pulling her close. I held her until she once again fell to sleep. I lay her down gently, and fell into a deep sleep next to her. She woke up the next morning restless, clearly tired. But then prompted me there was something she had to go do with Rodgers, so I let her go.

AUTHOURS NOTE: Thanks for all the views! I decided to write this one today because I was so happy that so many people read this, if you notice, in the Winter Solider Natasha is wearing a gold arrow necklace, this is because I'm pretending of this night. Thank you for reading! **Please leave a review.** Thank you for the 2 who follow the story, and the guest review!


	4. Scars

Hey! Thanks for clicking! Please review thanks for the guest who reviewed! If you want to see something for a chapter PM me or leave it in the reviews and I'll probably do it!

I do not own Captain America

STEVE

I walked down the hall at a slow and steady pace, looking down at my feet. But I stupidly looked up to smile at one of the nurses, _I'm a solider not a spy._ I found my way back to the vending machine, looking at the bubble gum, _it's gone._ I felt my heart drop. how could I let this happen...? I stand defeated, I smell that unforgettable smell of bubbe gum, I focus my reflection into the glass of the vending machine. I see bright red her, _Natasha_. I feel the anger bubble up inside of me, and as soon as I hear nobody around I push her forcefully back into the other room. I hear the agent hit the wall letting breath out, I don't even feel bad her.

"Where is it?" I said sternly

"Safe" she replied flatly. I'm getting angrier by the second.

"Do _better_ ,"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you," I replied coldly.

"Fury gave it to you why?"

"What's on it?" I felt like maybe at this point I was getting somewhere,

"I don't know,"

"Stop lying," I say giving her another push, she was always lying. For hells sake, I didn't even know if Natasha Romanoff was her real name. Wasn't she supposed to be Russian, you could only hear a slight undertone of an accent when she was mad. If she really came from Russia wouldn't she have a thick accent? Where was she even trained to be an assassin? You don't just decide you want to be a n assassin in a matter of seconds. How come she spoke fluent in almost every single common language, sometimes maybe not even common. She was _always_ lying…

"I only act like I know everything Rodgers," Her eyes were flipping across my face in confusion, why?

"I bet you knew fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

"Well it makes sense, the ship was dirty fury needed a way in, so do you- "

"I'm not going to ask you again!" I gave her another shove to the wall. Her features this time were in fear, of me, but I didn't care I wanted answers.

"I know who killed Fury."

 **~Natasha~**

I saw the look on his face as he pulled away, confusion, slight disgust, why did he care to know all these answers so bad?

"Most of the inelegance community doesn't believe he exists, but those who do call him the 'Winter Soldier' he's credited with over 2 dozen kills in the last 50 years."

"So, he's a ghost story" If only you knew Rodgers,

"Five years ago, I was escorting a Nuclear engineer out of Iran, some shot out my tires near Odessa, we lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out. But the Winter Solider was there, I was coving my engineer so he shot him straight through me. Soviet slug no rifling, bye-bye bikinis.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in em' now," He hasn't the slightest idea of how many scars I have. Where did the Cap I know go? You know the one who's always holding the door paying for dinner, ha, didn't see a trace of him now.

"Going after him a dead end, I know I've tried like you said he's a ghost story." I said pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Well let's find out what the ghost wants."

I know that was another short one but I had to watch that scene 100 times to get the exact lines. Kill me now if I had to do that again… Like I said please review!

Hey! Thanks for clicking! Please review thanks for the guest who reviewed! If you want to see something for a chapter PM me or leave it in the reviews and I'll probably do it!

I do not own Captain America

STEVE

I walked down the hall at a slow and steady pace, looking down at my feet. But I stupidly looked up to smile at one of the nurses, _I'm a solider not a spy._ I found my way back to the vending machine, looking at the bubble gum, _it's gone._ I felt my heart drop. how could I let this happen...? I stand defeated, I smell that unforgettable smell of bubbe gum, I focus my reflection into the glass of the vending machine. I see bright red her, _Natasha_. I feel the anger bubble up inside of me, and as soon as I hear nobody around I push her forcefully back into the other room. I hear the agent hit the wall letting breath out, I don't even feel bad her.

"Where is it?" I said sternly

"Safe" she replied flatly. I'm getting angrier by the second.

"Do _better_ ,"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you," I replied coldly.

"Fury gave it to you why?"

"What's on it?" I felt like maybe at this point I was getting somewhere,

"I don't know,"

"Stop lying," I say giving her another push, she was always lying. For hells sake, I didn't even know if Natasha Romanoff was her real name. Wasn't she supposed to be Russian, you could only hear a slight undertone of an accent when she was mad. If she really came from Russia wouldn't she have a thick accent? Where was she even trained to be an assassin? You don't just decide you want to be a n assassin in a matter of seconds. How come she spoke fluent in almost every single common language, sometimes maybe not even common. She was _always_ lying…

"I only act like I know everything Rodgers," Her eyes were flipping across my face in confusion, why?

"I bet you knew fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

"Well it makes sense, the ship was dirty fury needed a way in, so do you- "

"I'm not going to ask you again!" I gave her another shove to the wall. Her features this time were in fear, of me, but I didn't care I wanted answers.

"I know who killed Fury."

 **~Natasha~**

I saw the look on his face as he pulled away, confusion, slight disgust, why did he care to know all these answers so bad?

"Most of the inelegance community doesn't believe he exists, but those who do call him the 'Winter Soldier' he's credited with over 2 dozen kills in the last 50 years."

"So, he's a ghost story" If only you knew Rodgers,

"Five years ago, I was escorting a Nuclear engineer out of Iran, some shot out my tires near Odessa, we lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out. But the Winter Solider was there, I was coving my engineer so he shot him straight through me. Soviet slug no rifling, bye-bye bikinis.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in em' now," He hasn't the slightest idea of how many scars I have. Where did the Cap I know go? You know the one who's always holding the door paying for dinner, ha, didn't see a trace of him now.

"Going after him a dead end, I know I've tried like you said he's a ghost story." I said pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Well let's find out what the ghost wants."

I know that was another short one but I had to watch that scene 100 times to get the exact lines. Kill me now if I had to do that again… Like I said please review!


	5. Night Terror

**This chapter occurs after they meet fury and the night before the big fight thanks for reading :)**

 **-STEVE-**

They had limited space in the hole where we were hiding, Natasha and myself had to share a room. I was aware that I wouldn't sleep the whole night, not after. looking my dead best friend straight in the face and calling his name, but not remembering it. I was walking in silence to the room I was to share with the other agent but came to a surprise when we entered the room, only one bed.

"You can take it Natasha," I said taking off my jacket

"Not a chance Cap, I'm not helpless you know" She replied defensively, giving me a glare.

"No need to get defensive but I thought you might want it, you know after getting shot in the arm"

"I'm _fine_ " She hissed back at me, there was no way of getting her to do anything otherwise, she was too stubborn for that.

"If you insist," I handed her one of pillows from the old bed. She took it and set it down on the ground by a blanket from the end of the bed. There was a tiny window at the very top of the celling. It was casting a dim light from the moon over Natasha.

 **-FOUR HOURS LATER-NATSHA-1943-**

I heard a small knock at the door and went to open it, I slid off my ballet shoes as I walked towards the door, it was Ivan.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, my dear pet, I bring with me a surprise gift to you."

"What is it Father?"

Ivan came into the room followed by a boy about my age with a meatal arm,

"This is James your new training partner," He nodded towards me.

"Pleased to meet you James,"

"Report to the gym at 9 a.m. tomorrow for your training with James tomorrow,"

"Yes Father"

"Good pet," Ivan smiled and signaled for James to follow

I put away my ballet shoes and walked towards my bed staring out the windows watching the snow fall and fell asleep. I woke and put my training clothes on and walked to the gym at 8:30, a little early so I could have time to stretch. Before I knew it, James and Ivan showed up together in the gym.

"Ah, Natalia! You're here! What a good pet you are. Step into the sparring mat with James now, you will fight." James had the slightest bit of worry in his face but concealed it well, as he stepped into the ring. I put my hands up in a fighting position. He came at me punching but pulling his punch, I wasn't afraid to hit him, I caught his fist and twisted it as he fell to the ground. I could see the surprised look on his face as I thought to myself. He underestimated me, because I am a girl, I'll teach him a lesson or two. As I was distracted he jumped back up, giving me a punch to the face this time not pulling back. I blocked the second one giving him a roundhouse kick to the face, but he grabbed my foot on its way back pushing me down. I rebounded by swinging my leg up choking him with my legs, but soon after he hit me hard back on the mat I rolled backwards as he stood up. He took his metallic arm to my neck holding me up off my feet in his own chock hold, but I could not fight this one as Ivan yelled.

"STOP!" James dropped me standing at ease. Good job James you can go back to the room I showed to too. James nodded and walked away.

"As for you my pet you have disappointed me,"

"I am sorry Father"

"Sorry will not cut it this time my Natashka, you must follow me now." He said with an evil glare in his eye. I knew what was coming as I followed Ivan into a dark room. I was handcuffed into a bar with wires leading back to a machine, they placed patches along my arms and placed a sort of helmet on my head.

"Start with level 4" Ivan said staring me in the eye

"Yes sir" Said another man in the room cranking up the machine. I felt the burring through my body the electricity flowing through my veins. Though I did not scream.

"Level 7"

"Yes sir," I could now smell the burring flesh as I arched my back in pain against the meatal table I was handcuffed to.

"My pet I hope you this helps you in your sparring." Ivan said as he picked up a scalpel as he traced it along my arm. Drawing blood so much blood. I Screamed as I seemed to be in an old shield room, it

"No cameras in here, this is what you get for killing my best friend you traitor, why did Barton even save you?" I turned to see a man holding a Soviet Union brand,

"I will brand you so they will always know who you belong too." I tried to defend myself but I couldn't. The strong agent turned me on my back and ripped the back of my uniform, upon seeing my scars I said,

"Can't you see they already left their marks on me," He traced his finger over every scar there were too many to count as he said

"I don't care, I want you to feel my pain," He pressed the hot brand to the skin on my back, this time I screamed in pain.

 **-STEVE-PRESENT TIME-SUCURE LOCATION-**

I sat in the bed for hours just letting my mind wander when I thought I heard whimpering. Bit I dismissed it as the rain and thunder outside. Then I heard blood curtailing screams, I sat up looking around, another scream, I looked down at Natasha she was shaking, I put the pieces together, she was having a night terror. I jumped up and shook her shoulders,

"Nat? Natasha? It's okay, you're okay!"

Her eyes shot open

"don't hurt me! Don't put your brand on me it hurts!"

"What I would never- "she gave me a swift kick to the stomach and rolled out of my way standing up putting her hands into a fighting position.

"Nat?"

"Steve?" she dropped her hands and looked at me

"Sorry for waking you up,"

"I wasn't sleeping, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." She said flatly

"Your clearly not."

"Go to bed." She turned around but I put a hand on your shoulder and she flinched, the shirt fell off her shoulder exposing massive scars and a brand, but I didn't see what was on it. But I stared, longer than I should have. She looked at me with an evil glare and pulled up her shirt.

"Go. To. bed." She laid on the floor and I only heard one thing in my head _Bye-Bye bikinis._ I felt the guilt rise in my chest, how many scars did she have?

 **Thanks, you guys for reading! If you didn't know Nat was having a dream that was the part from her POV. Thanks for the review from TheJollyRodger. This will be a Romanogers story, but I don't want it just to be like BOOM! Now they have a baby! Anyways thanks for reading leave a review! They help me want to make chapters longer and faster, like this one that was made on the same day as chapter 4. Thanks to TheJollyRodger. Thanks, you guys and don't forget feedback is love!**


	6. Natashka

"Natashka- my pet- you cannot escape your past, no matter how you try to get away from me,"

"Doctor turn it to level 10"

"No offence sir, but that might kill- "

"I DON'T CARE! DO IT NOW DOCTOR!" Yelled Ivan

"Yes sir."

"I hope this help you learn my dear pet."

The doctor then pushed some buttons

"Remember what I told you pet you must never scream, never let you enemies know what hurts you."

The electricity started stinging in my feet, then moved on to my whole body. As Ivan, had suggested I held my screams back.

"Romanoff?" I heard another man saying,

"Natasha! Natasha?" I opened my eyes and I saw Fury kneeling at my side.

"Those really do sting," I tried smirking but then stopped realizing my pain

"Fury we have an issue," I heard a woman's voice over Fury's communicator.

"What is it Hill,"

"Cap he's going down with the ship."

"Tell him to get the hell out!"

"I'm afraid now that it's too late, the ship is already going down."

Fury looked over and saw the ships blasting each other,

"I tried to convince him otherwise- "

Natasha started to cough up blood.

"Romanoff! Hill, send a medical team for- "

"No, no, I'm fine you need to go look for Steve.

"I'm afraid it's too late for him, he wouldn't be able to survive a ship crash like that."

"He's god damn Captain America. He will find a way- "

"I'm not sending anyone after him."

Natasha looked up and him standing up wiping the blood from her mouth as she went up.

"I'll go look for him myself then,"

She stood up holding her hip that had impacted with the ground as she fell, stepping into the elevator.

"So much faith you hold in your Captain, Natasha."

~ **NATASHA** ~

I cannot believe fury just deserted him like that, left him to die. When I walked, I felt all the pain shoot through my body, but I wouldn't make the same mistake as Fury. My head hurt like a bitch, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I probably should be in a hospital right now. But knowing my past with hospitals, only bad things will follow.

"I have to go find Steve" I said to Hill as she approached me

"You need medical help."

"I'm aware." With that I walked away, I tried running- more like walking- outside so I could find someone to help me. I looked around and saw Sam.

"Natasha!" He ran to me as I bent over once again coughing.

"You need help... Like right now,"

"No I don't, I need you to help me find Steve," I once again started again in a coughing fit. Sam put a hand on my shoulder trying to steady me.

"I don't think coughing up blood is going to help him," I looked down realizing that that's what was happening, nothing was making sense in my brain. I looked up meeting Sam's worried eyes.

"I. Need. To. Find. Him."

"Check along the banks I'll check along the building." I looked down and caught my breath,

"It's a plan."

I checked along the banks at least twice, I was so dizzy it was getting to the point I was going to fall over, I kept coughing up blood. But I needed to find Steve.

"You find anything?" I heard my com. blasting in my ear making me lose my thoughts.

"N-No," I said slurring my words

"Natasha, you don't sound too good."

"I don't f-feel that well either."

"You need to stop and take a break."

"No,"

"You will die Natasha,"

"I don't care keep looking."

I kept walking as best I could along the debris on the rocky sand, I walked on, looking at my feet. I could not lose faith on him, I know he can make it out. I owe him an almost unpayable debt that I must try to repay. I looked up at some noise,

"too fast" I murmured to myself as I felt the need to cough. Soon enough more blood was leaving my body. I kneeled on the ground feeling dizzy, I kept coughing. I felt someone approaching me,

"What are you doing here?" I heard a low man's voice say to me

I could barely render what he was saying to me as I was trying to catch my breath.

"ANSEWR ME!"

I felt a swift kick to my face, knocking me to the side. I could barely hold on to consciousness.

"Looking for a friend," I tried to say as loud as I could, another kick to the ribs as I heard them crack, making me cough more. I pulled my knees to my chest trying to protect myself.

"Get up and fight" The man kicked me in the back.

"Stop," I pleaded. I felt the man grab my wrist effectively breaking it.

"If you're going to kill me just do it," I looked back at the man's face although I could not see it. I was too weak to see that far away.

"I can't fight back" Once again I felt the cough rising in my chest. Soon the sand was stained red. The man then dropped my wrist. I got to my knees and finally stood. I still couldn't make out the man's face. I held my wrist and tried to walk away from him. He swung a fist at me I held up my hand catching his fist in my hand without having to look at it.

"I need to go find my friend." I re-attached my hand to my wrist and moved on looking ahead I saw blurry red and blue. I went to it as fast as was humanly possible at the moment. It was Steve, I knelt at his side seeing the water run from his mouth, I put my hand on his neck and checked for a pulse, it was weak and fading. I put my ear by his mouth, I didn't hear any breathing. I felt the man's eyes on me as I pushed down on his chest

"C'mon Steve stay with me" More water came from his lungs, I pushed again hearing his ribs crack. He started coughing and I turned him to his side.

"Sam? Sam! I found him I need you to bring a jet to the east side of the lake, and fast."

"Got it"

I laid my head on his shoulder as I was losing consciousness. I looked at the places he was bleeding from; his torso and leg I tried to put pressure on his wounds. I was startled when I heard the low mumbling

"Hey Nat," with those words Steve then again passed out. I felt so exhausted, so tired, I just wanted to sleep, so I gently put my head on Steve's shoulder. I felt someone touch me and flinched away from their touch

"It's Sam," I moved my head off Steve, onto the sand.

"Take him first"

"Nat, you need help" Sam moved to help me

"NO! DO WHAT I SAY!" Sam then helped Steve to a small ship and flew away. I felt another pair of arms try to touch me,

"please, don't hurt me." I contracted away from their touch,

"Romanoff try to work with me here." I heard Fury say behind me. I relaxed the next time they tried to pick me up. He walked me over to a jet and set me down on a seat. I heard him talk but couldn't make out the words, another voice not quite human, replied. I heard Fury step off the jet and the hatch close. I became more aware as the ride about an hour in but still quite weak.

"Hello?" I said trying to sit up, I immediately regretted my decision as pain spread thought my body and my head throbbed, a hand shot towards my bruised rib. I coughed vigorously staining the black floor crimson. But I walked over to the wall trying to steady myself but gave up and slid to the floor in another coughing fit. I had my blood and Steve's all over me from when trying to put pressure on his wounds.

"Hello, Miss. Romanoff, my name is Jarvis, Tony Starks personal assistant, I would advise you to lay down in your current condition."

"Um, where are we going,"

"The new Stark Tower,"

"Who's the pilot?!"

"I am, Miss." I felt the wave of exhaustion again wave over me, I blacked out.

~ **TONY STARK~**

I had just got word that Natasha Romanoff, of all people had released of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. files onto the internet. But with good reason, my other plans for the Avengers initiative couldn't have been ready at a better time, as well as Avengers Tower. I heard Friday's voice on the intercom breaking me from my trail of thought.

"Sir, a jet from Washington DC has just landed on your deck."

"Who's, is it?"

"One of your sir,"

"Um, who's in it?"

"Please hold,"

"Holding"

"Natalia Romanova, sir"

"Who? Do you mean Natasha Romanoff?"

"Checking… Natasha is a cover name sir; do you wish me to call her as so?

"Um yeah, I guess?" What does 'cover name' even mean.

"Well is she coming,"

"I'm afraid she is unresponsive."

"What do you mean?"

"error-I cannot diagnose the problem,"

I slid on a jacket as I took the elevator to the roof floor, it was probably a buggy ship.

"Jarvis open the plane hatch,"  
"Yes sir,"

I stepped inside the ship,

"Hellooooo….. Jarvis run system diagnostics."

"Sir, I will but Agent Romanoff is in critical condition, you might want to help her."

What is he talking about, I tuned myself around and looked in all the seats, unable to find anything, but some blood by one.

"Miss. Romanoff is located to your right sir."

I looked over to my right expecting to see nothing, but I saw Natasha, curled up sitting in a pool of blood, blood was on her hands and mouth. Not just a little a lot of blood, she was also wearing a pantsuit with a blue skirt that had been stained red. I tuned her over off her side and saw a huge almost black bruise on her chin. I checked her pulse but it was not as strong as I wanted it to be.

"Red? Are you in there?" There was no response,

"You gotta stay with me Red okay," I put her hands on her chest so I could pick her up but when I put her left hand down I stopped to look at it, it had another bruise like the one on her chin, but this one was shaped like a hand.

"What happened to you?" I put one arm around her legs and one around her back.

"Good thing you're not awake right now." I picked her up with that, she was much lighter than I expected her to be.

"Jarvis take us to the medical wing."

"Yes sir"

I took the Agent to the medical wing and laid her on a metal table,

"You're going to hate me when you wake up." I took off the blazer and shirt that were covered with blood, leaving her in a sports bra, as I took off the shirt I noticed scars, one or two at first and then dozens as I took it off more. How did she get all these scars? There was also another bruise on her back and ribs, I slipped of her skirt leaving her in a short pair of undershorts. I placed an IV in her skin, "

"If only Bruce were here, he would make this a lot easier"

I placed some other heath monitoring tabs all along her skin, as I finished doing that I took her wrist and looked at it further. It was defiantly broken and the bruise did appear to be in a hand shape someone must have grabbed her wrist and twisted it or something. But how would she even let someone that strong get that close to her? I wrapped her wrist in some bandaging and set it down by her side. Next I moved toward the rib, I touched it lightly before stepping away to go check the beeping monitors. Natasha started taking rapid shallow breaths and her heart rate sky rocketed.

I heard a scream behind me,

"Well good morning darling,"

"No, no, no, no, don't hurt me I'll do better"

"What- " I whipped my head around to see her as she ripped off all the things attached to her and stumbled off the table. I walked closer to her and she backed away into the corner.

"No, please don't hurt me," she grabbed a shirt that read "Stark Industries" In big bold letters and slipped it on over her head.

"What do you mean Red? I'm not going to do anything to you," I stepped closer to her, trying to but my hand on her shoulder she flinched away from my touch.

"That's a lie and you know it, don't hurt me, please," she was shaking violently, I had never seen her do that but then I looked at her further, she was sweating, and breathing in short irregular gasps- _she was having a_ _ **very severe**_ _panic attack_ \- way worse than mine had ever been.

"Natasha, you need to sit down-" She looked over at the metal chair by the desk.

"I thought you were my friend Tony." She tried to say. I looked over at the chair she was looking at and saw through her eyes what was wrong with the chair. Then I looked over at her again her face was unusually pail.

"Are you okay?"  
"No," I saw her trying to keep her balance, I ran over to her side and caught her as she fell.

"Natasha, you are okay it's alright," I pulled her close to me.

"I would never hurt you,"

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONGGGGGG I'm very, very, sorry. I didn't know how exactly how to end this chapter and rewrote the ending several times until it ended up being this… I might get another chapter out this weekend I don't know. Sorry for any errors last chapter I forgot to proof-read it because I was tired and just posted it… Anyway- don't forget to review! It gives me much needed inspiration,


	7. Unraveling

~ **STEVE~**

Tony called Sam and spoke for the both of us, I don't have a phone I can't figure out how to work the damn thing. Tony asked us to come to live with the other avengers in his newly rebuilt tower- The Avengers Tower-. He told us that we, and Romanoff were the last ones to agree to his plans. I thought about the idea and hated it, but had to agree, I couldn't live in my own place if I wanted, it was full of bullet holes. We told tony that we would be arriving in the next week sometime. Sam and I had to boost our morale somehow, then we could continue our search.

We arrived at the new tower and Tony told us where our floors were, he also said he had a designer try to create rooms that would please us. The floors were huge so they divided the floors in half and you split with another member of the team, except for Tony and Pepper, I was on floor 85 out of 95, it seemed so odd to me that you would want a building this big, I doubt you could use this much space. Tony told us that we would have a team breakfast every Thursday morning, and that there was a communal training room with all the best equipment on the 50th floor. It was roughly about 10:30 pm when we arrived at the tower, so I took the elevator to my floor. I stepped inside and all my books were on a self-next to a record player. There was a small kitchen with a mini fridge stocked with all kinds of alcohol curtesy of Tony. There was a bar that separated the kitchen and living room, I asked for no supper fancy Tec in my room and so the only fancy thing was the flat screen TV on the wooden TV stand, across from the TV setup was a coffee table and couch. Down a hall was a bathroom and a bedroom, I could slightly hear someone talking through the walls, I was guessing the bedrooms from both sides of the floor shared that wall. The bed was huge and sat on a wooden frame, and it was covered in white sheets.

"I might as well go meet who I share a floor with" I muttered under my breath. I walked over to the door where the tiny hall connected the two doors and elevator. I knocked on the door and heard nothing but some 1940's music.

"Hello?" I knocked again and the door cracked open, I saw two black handguns by the door,

"Nat?" I pushed open the door the rest of the way open and came inside the apartment, it was very modern unlike mine with red and white walls with black furnishings. The TV was casting a white light and the audio was playing some old radio show. I looked at the couch that was dimly lit with the white light from the TV, there was something curled up in a ball

"Natasha?!" I almost ran over to the ball- that I presumed was Natasha- and put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched and rolled away to the floor. Almost as soon as she fell the sprung up with a gun pointed to my head, she was visibly shaking.

"Так что теперь вы пришли за мной, ты грязное чудовище." She said,

"Natasha? It's okay its Steve, you know me, I'm not coming to hurt you," She was taking very uneven breaths, I gently grabbed her wrist and pointed it down to the floor, I took the gun from her hand and dropped it down to the ground, she looked at it as it fell.

"Nat? are you okay? Anger swept across her then blank face

"I told you NOT to pull on that string Rogers."

"He is my best friend he would have done the same."

"Are you sure about that Steve? What if he has changed, what if he kills you, he forgot, he's not the same man you- "

"You would know how?"

"You read my file, haven't you?"

"No,"

"Well why the hell not, _Captain._ "

"I was waiting for you to explain, not the internet."

"Why should I? Why should I explain anything to you, or anyone Rodgers?"

"Because it's your life, no matter if you like it or not you made the choices- "

"I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS! My ledger is red, I want to wipe it out! But I'm starting to think I just have too much RED!"

"What are you talking about Romanoff?"

"Read my file, see if you still want me on this team _Captain_." She leaned forward as she said this, she used the word Captain in such a way that it was almost an insult. She gave me a smirk and whipped her head around and walked out of the door.

"Damnit," I said under my breath.

 **~NATASHA~**

I ran to the roof my face red in anger, what the hell is wrong with Rodgers why does he still even want me on this fucking team, I shouldn't even consider family. I stormed past Tony who currently had his face stuck in the fridge looking for something to eat, he heard me passing by,

"Hey Red, haven't seen you in a few days,"

"Cut the shit Tony don't talk to me."

"What's up with you? Geez, are you okay?" I stopped walking and turned on my heel to face him.

"I don't know Tony," I stepped closer to him,

"Um... What's up…" I took another step closer to him.

"I was just thinking, you know, about things, have you read my file Tony?"

"U-um I was a little curious, but if Capsicle trusts you I trust you."

"Is that so?" I turned a took a knife out of the block on the counter, and swung it at his chest, stopping before it touched him. Tony, as I had expected had cocked the gun that was on his waistband and shot it across the room, I dodged the bullet without any hesitation.

"You trust me hm?" I placed the knife back in the block.

"I've lied so much in my life that I can tell when someone is lying Tony." I said as I again quickened my pace as I continued the walk to the roof. I walked over to the edge and swung my legs over the edge. I sat for a while looking at the twinkling lights of New York City, thinking about Steve. Why is he being so stupid, so naive, so, innocent, he shouldn't be with someone like me, I will choke out his light with my darkness. 'I need a drink,' I thought to myself, but I don't want to be seen around here. I must go to a bar, beats this place I guess.

I walked back down to my room and took a shower, straightened my hair and put on a long sleeve black velvet dress with a gold belt sounding the waist, the dress went to my feet, I put on some gold heels. The final touch was some blood red lipstick. I went to the elevator praying nobody would see me, sadly I was not lucky enough. "Nat?" I heard a familiar voice saying as they suck their hand in front of the door,

"Hey," I sighed as they came into the elevator, I saw Clint with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"What got you looking so nice, I've been looking up and down this place for you, Fury called me in. The kids and Laura want to see you- "

"I don't think that's such a good thing, Clint."

"What are you talking about Nat?"  
"Y'know I've been thinking lately and I don't think it's a good thing for your kids to be around me," Clint grabbed my cheek as the elevator door closed and forced me to look at him,

"Nat, that's the past and this is now, my kids love you, Laura loves you, I love you Natasha."

"I wouldn't through those words around Clint,"

"I'm not, I mean them." He pulled me into a hug, and I held him close to me,

"So where are you going?"

"To get a drink,"

"Don't drink too much Nat, call me okay?"

"What am I 12?"

"Ha Ha Ha." Clint said sarcastically his watch buzzed and he looked up at me and shrugged at me,

"Duty calls," and with that he walked out of the elevator,

Hey! I know I left of at a weird place, but I had a whole heck of a lot to do this weekend and I'm really tired, but I have soooooooooooooooo many good ideas for other chapters, just hold on you guys! Please review! They make me write a whole heck of a ton faster, and I promise this won't be all angst I think in the next chapter there will be a little bit of Nat and Steve. I don't want to rush them together so fast, I feel it's weird when that happens. OKAY till next time! PS I'm too tired to proofread so if you want to PM mistakes I'll fix them, **_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Unraveling Part 2

**~NATASHA~**

I drove to the farthest place I could go without making the trip unreasonable. The place I happened to go was a club named "Storks" it was a pretty old place, but as long as it had alcohol, it would work great. I stepped into the club and immediately sat down at the bar and ordered the strongest tequila. I sat there for about an hour trying to drown out my feelings, when a man came up to me, he smelled familiar. "Hello," He said with a smirk, "May I sit?"

"Uhh, sure I guess, go ahead." He smelled familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He ordered a drink while I stared ahead getting lost in my thoughts, _where had I smelled this before?_

"What are you thinking about miss?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Excuse me I need to go to the restroom I'll be right back," Without even hearing his response I got up and headed for the restroom, I felt sick and dizzy. I went into the bathroom and rested my hands on the sink, the door opened behind me. It was the man who sat by me, although he had a terrible sneer plastered on his lips.

"I hope you liked your drink Natalia, I put something in there for you."

"What? What are you talking about? He grabbed my arm, I tried pulling away but he just tightened his grip on my arm.

"What are you doing let go!" I felt my body going numb as he pulled me out across the dance floor, I felt dizzy and my senses were being numbed. Someone shot a gun and I dropped and tried to cover my head, nobody was screaming or running. I figured out it was the base of the blaring music in the club.

"Now come along pet, wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?"

"G-get off me." Pet? Why did he call me pet nobody had ever called me pet since... He let out a hardy laugh.

"I cannot once again let my handler down. Like I did with you before."

"W-what?" I could barely talk, it felt like someone had stuffed cotton in my lungs, he took me out to a car. I wasn't even trying to walk, or resist at this point, it felt as though someone else was in control of my mind and body. He laid me down in the back of car, my vison was blurring and occasionally going black. Think Romanoff how can you escape? My watch! Tony had given us all old S.H.I.E.L.D. watches that he had stolen and tinkered with. I viciously tapped on the watch when ringing sounds came from it, I was calling someone! The man was still not in the car he was talking to someone on his phone by the looks of it.

"What do you need Romanoff?" Said a man in a bored tone,

"H-help," I said in almost a whisper

"Natasha? What's going on- "

"HEY! What are you doing you little bitch!" The man grabbed my wrist, tight, ripping off the watch.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He crushed the watch with his hand, how could he do that? He grabbed on my wrist again and tightened his grip further and further, I could hear the bones cracking.

"You will learn to comply once more."

 **~STEVE~3 HOURS AGO~**

I walked back to my room and sat of the edge of the bed, why is Natasha so stubborn all the time? Why does she let you in and then push you out? What's her problem? I kept hearing Nat's voice in my head; ' _Read my file, and see if you still want me on your team, Captain.'_ What did she mean? Why would she think she shouldn't be on this team? Sure, we have all probably done some messed up things in our past, but they were our choices. _'_ _I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS! My ledger is red, I want to wipe it out! But I'm starting to think I just have too much RED!'_ What does she mean she has too much red? My stomach was growling so I went to the huge kitchen installed on the 45 floor, I opened the fridge and there was barley anything left.

"Sorry, Lord Steven," I heard a booming voice behind me, "My stomach was inclining me to eat food,"

"That's fine Thor, no need to worry about it," I turned and gave him a smile and he continued his path to wherever he was going, I got out the milk and some cereal. I saw somone walking near the elevator,

"Clint!" Clint turned his head to look at me as the elevator bell rang, he smiled and waved. The elavortor doors opened as I was putting my bowl in the sink, I turned my head to see a stunning Natasha, just as he door closed, Clint took her face in his hand. I knew it! They were dating! Clint was about to kiss her! I couldn't help but feel, _jealousy._ Strong jealousy, why did it make me so angry to see her happy? She's my friend, right? I'm going to go work out,

 **~TONY~**

I was rearranging my lab, as you do, it was getting cluttered and if there is one thing I can't stand its clutter. "Sir?" Jarvis chimed,

"What's up?"

"Incoming call from Agent Romanoff,"

"Oh, gee, golly, what does she want? Did she call to yell at me?" I said in a sarcastic tone,

"… I'm afraid I don't know sir."

"Put her on speaker,"

"Yes sir," There was static but nobody was speaking,

"What do you want Romanoff?"

"H-help," I heard a small voice whisper, panic ran through my body,

"Natasha? What's going on?" I heard a man's' voice yell at her, but I didn't know what he said, then the phone call came to an abrupt end,

"Jarvis? What did the man say?"

"Analyzing… I believe he said 'Hey, what are you doing?' my intel says the watch she was calling with was smashed,"

"Track the phone, call Steve, Clint, Fury, everyone!"

"Yes sir,"


	9. Dancing in Her Storm

**~TONY~**

I started pacing around the room, Clint was the first one to race through the door. "Where is Nat? Jarvis said it had to do with her, where is she?"

"That's the problem"

"What do you mean!" His face was riddled with terror

"Jarvis play the phone call"

"Yes sir,"

"What do you want Romanoff?"

"H-help" I looked over at Clint, the emotion wiped off his face he looked straight ahead, it's almost if he didn't believe it,

"Natasha what's going on- "

"HEY! What are you doing you little BITCH!" Clint's eyes started jumping around the room and all the color left his face. He sat in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands then ran his hands through his hair, as this was happening Steve entered the room.

"Where's Natasha?" Clint shook his head and rested it back into his hands again. I tore my eyes off him to reply to Steve but Clint beat me to it.

"Someone took her,"

"What who?"

"I don't know maybe you should tell us!" Clint yelled,

"What do you mean Legolas?" He lifted his head to scowl at me then stood up and looked at Steve.

"You were the one who was fighting with her! Before she ran away to drink away her problems!" Steve looked down at his shoes,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Clint ran towards his and grabbed his shirt and balled his fingers up. I ran over to Steve and pushed Clint off him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?"

"She didn't want me to go find Bucky. Then I tried to find out why and she got mad at me for not reading her file."

"Why didn't you read it?" I asked

"Because I was waiting for her too take responsibility of her actions, in a way a guess. We all did things to get where we are." Clint looked up from the floor and scowled at him and took a step closer to him

"She didn't choose to be who she is today, she was forced. Do you have any sympathy at all, you know to think of other situations?"

"What do you mean?" Steve finally replied. Clint stayed silent for a while,

"She was only six when they took her you know... When they stole her." I knew what he was talking about, of course I had read her files, I'm not a saint. if anything, I respected her for it. I think, but that death count was high… I guess I could say that I would be more cautious around her. I want to be able to respect her more, but if I'm being truthful, I'm afraid of what she has done, what if she snapped one day- snap out of that Tony- she is your teammate, and you need to find her. Think.

"Guys! I think I know how to find her! Now who saw her last?"

"Uh, I guess I did,"

"Did she happen to be wearing a gold necklace with like a big circle on it?"

"Uh, I think so… Why?"

"YES!" I ran over to my computer, and started looking for that necklace,

"One week Natasha had to go on a mission and it was high class so she needed a comm. that would blend in with what she was supposed to wear, it happened to be that necklace, she must have forgotten that I gave it to her." Clint ran to my side and looked at the computer screen with me. But Steve stayed in the exact same spot with his hands stuck in his pants staring down at his shoes.

"I found her! She's headed somewhere and she is going fast, she's definitely in a car somewhere."

"I should be the one to go get her, Clint is right this was all my fault." Steve said still fixing his eyes on the tile.

"Here take this tracker it should tell you where the bracelet is." He took it from my hand

"I'll keep in touch," and with that he stepped out the door

 **~NATASHA~**

I woke back up and sat up abruptly but right after regretted my decision my head was pounding.

"Be careful" I was in a car and we were speeding off somewhere, my hands were in big bulky handcuffs that wouldn't allow me to use my fingers. They were attached to the handle on the car, jumping out of the car was not a possibility. I was wearing a black long sleeve top and shorts,

"What do you want with me?" I rasped,

"I don't want you, I could care less, my handler is the one who cares for you." I looked over to the man who was talking to me. I knew that smell, it smelled like home, like Russia. I had heard his voice before… He was the man on the beach! Who had come and tried to kill me before I found Steve, if you could call that trying I guess. I took a good look at him and immediately recognized him, _ **James.**_ He had a big metal arm and his new long hair. I sat up and tried to open the door. I heard a big laugh come from him.

"I knew you would do that that's why you have those on," I grunted in anger, and in fear, I can't go back, they will use me. I felt fear, it felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt terror. I started shake, they were going to take me and turn me back into a weapon.

"Let me go! Let me go please!"  
"Now why would I do that."

"Because you know me," he let out another big laugh, I still couldn't breathe I couldn't talk,

"James, please." I rasped

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"James Buchanan Barns" I breathed. the car swerved off onto the side of the road. James started grunting in frustration,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" He took out a gun in the main console and pointed it to my head.

"At this point I welcome death James, give me what I want." He was breathing heavily then looked into my eyes and lowered the gun and shot it into my stomach. I gasped as the bullet hit me, it hurt, I wasn't putting a façade on this time. I tried to grab my stomach but by and wouldn't budge. I felt myself going into shock. I could barely sense what was going around me. My breath was hitching. The pain was unbearable. James picked me up and moved me into an abandoned building. He hung the cuffs from two groves above my head. I had to deal with the pain, I took a deep breath in and out. I felt myself gaining back control as James came over to me.

"My handler wants answer's" I didn't reply

"I intend to get them" He took my jaw and lifted it up so I was looking at him,

"You must care for something what is it." I knew my answer… My friends, they can't touch them I will take all the pain for them. James lifted a knife,

"you know I'm not afraid to use this,"

"Go ahead," I weakly replied.

"Such a shame" he lifted it up to my cheekbone and dragged it across my face slowly, I felt the warm blood dripping down my face. Then he moved to my leg and stuck it all the way in I let squeak leave my mouth. Blood was running from my leg violently. He pulled out another knife and prepared it in front of my other leg

"Still want to resist," I laughed

"You obviously don't remember me then," I grunted from the pain of trying to talk

"Have it your way," He slid it into my leg slowly this time, in erupting pain, I grunted again.

"I see you like that." He took the knife and twisted it around. I could hear my blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a scream. A sneer crossed James face, then I heard it. Steve's voice. I looked up at James,

"You know him, you need to go now, for your own good," He stared at me, he was remembering something, I could see it in his eyes.

"Natasha!" I heard Steve yell

"James, you need to go." I whispered, he looked into my eyes, and I knew he recognized me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to me then ran out of the door,

"Natasha!?" Steve yelled again, I couldn't talk I was too weak, my vision was burring, and going black in some other places. I dropped my head accepting my fate, I was losing too much blood. I still felt it gushing out of my legs and stomach.

"Sorry Steve," I whispered to myself,

"Natasha!" He was considerably closer this time, but all I could hear was my staggered breathing and the dripping of my blood onto the floor. My eyes were getting heavier by the second. But then I heard it, Steve's footsteps, they were running trying to find me.

"Steve," I tried to say, but it came out a staggered whisper. But the footsteps stopped, **_he heard me_**.

 **~STEVE~**

I heard her, she said my name but where was she? Oh god, I had to find her. I looked around me where could she be? Then I saw it a man running from an abandoned building, should I get him or go to Natasha, I watched him run. I have get Nat first, I ran into the building and called her name again I looked around, she was nowhere to be seen, in the corner was a hole in the celling. There was no stairs or ladder just a bent pipe sticking out of the wall. I ran over to the pipe and lifted myself up into the second floor. The scene I saw was devastating. Nat was hanging from the ceiling, blood was dripping from her legs, and stomach. I ran over to her, I was trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey," She whispered

"Are you okay?!"

"Obviously not" She let out a pained laugh. I looked up to the cuffs on her hands and broke the metal off, she rested her hand on my shoulder. I did the same with the other cuff. She was resting all her weight on me.

"Is there any way I can touch you without hurting you,"

"No… Steve it's okay, you just made the mistake of trying to dance I my storm." She looked up at me and gave her try at a smile.

"Nat.." she lifted one arm off my shoulder and clutched her middle.

"Ow," she said.

"You're getting all wonky, and you spinning, I think I'm going to pass out now." I lifted her up into my arms and she let out a groan.

"Sorry Nat."

~ **TONY THREE HOURS LATER~**

Steve came back with Natasha and she was in bad shape, I couldn't even fathom how much blood she had lost. Me and Bruce tried to stabilize her ourselves, but had to bring her to a real hospital. Now Clint, Steve, Bruce, and me were sitting in a waiting room. We got some weird stares, all of us being together. Something broke my train of thought, was it? A scream. It came from Natasha's room. All of us shot out our seats. All the doctors rushed into the room and more screams were heard. We all ran into the room, Natasha was thrashing in her bed, screaming 'no' at the top of her lungs. I knew what was happening. The doctors shooed me away as I tried to get close to her but I pushed them out of my way. She was thinking about the hospital, the children's ward. She thought she was there again.

"Take off the restraints!" I yelled

"Sir, she will escape if we do that!" A doctor yelled back.

"You're just scaring her! Do it now!" The doctor loosened her restraints stepping away quickly. Natasha tried to leap up but I pushed her shoulder down,

"Red you need to look at me." Her breathing was heavy and scattered. Everyone was shooed out of the room but me. Natasha looked at me

"What's my name?" She looked at me and realization swept across her face

"You need to get me out of here! I'm going to hurt someone!"

"No, you're not, know body knows you are here." She settled back into the bed.

"Doesn't mean they can't find me."

HEYYYYY I didn't proofread this I am too tired, SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG TO WRITE THIS! But I think this is going to be the last chapter in this story, but it's going to have a sequel. Its events are going to be one during Age of Ultron, then a few story's after Age of Ultron. I'm also going to release a few one shots, about different things, all will be romanogers. I will do some other ship one shots upon request. I will also do prompts if you send them to me. Then later I will do a after Civil War story of mostly Nat's point of view.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	10. FUDGED UP REAL GOOD

SO I FUDGED UP REAL NICE I totally forgot to post a whole chapter, so if you have been here for a while there is a part 2 to Unraveling


End file.
